


lunch date

by capricornsun



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, once again porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornsun/pseuds/capricornsun
Summary: Stevie and Alexis try to discuss singles week business over lunch but they don't get very far
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	lunch date

**Author's Note:**

> yes i have written yet another stevie/alexis porn without plot fic. surprise surprise! anyways i hope you enjoy!! :-)

Stevie and Alexis had found themselves in kind of a complicated situation. They weren’t together, but they definitely weren’t just friends. Their relationship landed in the friends-with-benefits realm and although it was a little difficult on their emotions at times, it was working out pretty well so far. 

Stevie was sitting at her desk playing games on the computer to pass the time when she heard the door open. She tried to hide her dislike for whoever just interrupted her quiet time by ducking behind the monitor. However, all of her negative feelings immediately dissipated when she saw Alexis standing by the door smiling at her. She walked over and leaned on the desk while Stevie moved in her chair to lean on her side of the desk. Their bodies always gravitated towards one another when they were in the same room. 

Alexis reached for Stevie’s hand and played with her fingers. Stevie could see the want in her eyes and tried to play it cool. “Hello.” Alexis bit her lip before responding, “Hi.”

She said it in a low voice, in a way that Stevie had become very familiar with. She wanted something and Stevie knew exactly what that was. However, Alexis’s voice went back to normal and she dropped the teasing demeanor as she continued speaking. 

“So I was wondering if you’d like to meet at the cafe for lunch today?” 

“What?” Stevie hated that her voice cracked a little bit.

“Yeah, I just wanted to go over some of the deals that we could offer at the motel for the next Singles Week.” 

“Oh uh yeah sure that sounds fine.” Stevie thought she probably looked so pathetic and dumbfounded. 

A smile grew across Alexis’s face and she stood taller. “Great! It’s a date then! I’ll see you in an hour!” She let go of Stevie’s hand and walked out of the lobby, leaving Stevie wondering what just happened. 

Usually when Alexis walks in and speaks in that voice they both walk out of the back room feeling electric and dizzy. But now, Alexis was acting more casual and friendly. Stevie shook it off and played games until she had to leave for the cafe. 

She walked in and saw Alexis sitting at a booth and writing something down in a notebook. She looked up and smiled at her and they exchanged greetings as Stevie slid into the seat across from her. Twyla quickly came to the table and they placed their orders. A sandwich for Stevie and a salad with dressing on the side for Alexis. 

Alexis gave Stevie a knowing smile once they were finally alone together, like she was plotting something. They carried out a normal conversation over their meals but it had something lingering over it, a desire. Stevie felt Alexis nudge her shoe with hers every now and then and she occasionally left light touches on Stevie’s hands. Alexis moved and spoke in a slightly seductive way. She was working her up. They barely even talked about the next singles week event. At least Stevie wasn’t paying attention if they did, she was too busy watching Alexis’s fingers move while she spoke. She wanted her to put those hands to better use. 

She wanted them in her hair, tugging on the stands. 

She wanted them cupping and massaging her breasts. 

She wanted them inside her, pumping in and out at an ungodly pace until she ca-

“Hello?! Are you listening to anything I’m saying?” Stevie was shocked out of her fantasies by Alexis tapping the table in front of her with her index finger. She sounded annoyed but she was smiling like she had expected Stevie to drift off, like whatever plan she had put into place was working. 

Alexis changed her voice to that low tone again, “Do you wanna get out of here?” 

“Yes.” Stevie cursed herself for replying a little too quickly. Alexis’s eyes grew darker and she whispered the only words Stevie wanted to hear. 

“Take me to your place.”

Stevie couldn’t have stood up faster. She quickly paid for their lunch before grabbing Alexis’s hand and leading her out the door. They got into her car and they were back at her apartment in what seemed like seconds. Stevie was on Alexis before she could even close the door. 

Their lips crashed together and moved feverishly. There was a sense of relief in the room. They were finally getting what they wanted. Stevie pulled away and looked up at Alexis, her eyes dancing all over her face. 

“Take off your clothes,” she said breathlessly. 

Alexis bit her lip in an attempt to suppress the smile growing across her face and she nodded her head. They both stumbled their way towards Stevie’s bed, discarded clothing following their footsteps. Alexis collapsed onto the bed and let out an excited giggle as her back hit the mattress. She pulled Stevie down so their lips could meet again. 

Neither of them knew how much time had passed but when they pulled apart, they were both breathless with flushed lips. Stevie pressed kisses all the way down Alexis’s jaw and neck, stopping once she reached the spot right in the middle of her chest. She brought a hand up to massage one of her breasts while her lips attached to the other. She felt Alexis’s hands comb their way into her hair and then she switched to give her other breast some attention. Her eyes met Alexis’s which caused Alexis to drop her head back onto the pillow as she let out a deep sigh. 

Stevie continued her way down. She left tiny kisses on each of her thighs that got closer and closer to the place Alexis really wanted her to be. 

“Oh my god, Stevie, please,” Alexis groaned when Stevie finally placed one sloppy kiss on her clit. 

Stevie licked up the wetness coming from Alexis a few times and then pushed a single finger in her and attached her mouth to her clit. She held eye contact with Alexis as she tucked a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ears. It was little moments like that that made Stevie’s heart skip a beat, which she always tried to ignore. 

She instead focused on the moans coming from Alexis. Stevie slowly pushed in another finger, which Alexis gladly accepted. She kept up her pace and expertly moved her tongue, driving Alexis to her high which was approaching quickly. Within a few minutes, Alexis was reaching for anything she could hold onto as the loud moans spilled out of her mouth. 

Stevie always loved watching Alexis orgasm. Seeing her stomach muscles tense up and her eyes roll back and close filled Stevie with satisfaction. She watched as Alexis came back down to earth and her breathing leveled out, small aftershocks rocking her body. Alexis opened her eyes and looked at Stevie with a lazy smile. She pulled her back up to her and kissed her slowly, which Stevie easily melted into.

“You’re way too good at that,” Alexis said when she pulled away, her voice hoarse. They both laughed until she flipped them over so Stevie was on her back. 

“Now let me repay the favor,” she said in the low voice that drove Stevie wild. 

She let out a deep groan in response and Alexis started her way down. She pulled the same moves Stevie did: she started with one finger, used her tongue, added another finger, used her tongue some more. But then she did something Stevie didn’t do. She was lost in the incredible feeling of Alexis’s beautiful lips and long fingers working their magic on her but she was brought back to reality when she felt Alexis place her other hand on her lower stomach. Stevie lifted her head a little to find Alexis staring back at her. 

“Oh my god,” Stevie breathed out. She knew she wouldn’t last long with the added pressure of Alexis’s hand and the warmth coming from the new contact. 

Alexis could tell she was close so she curled her fingers and quickened the pace at which they were pumping in and out of her and pressed down a little more on her stomach. Stevie felt like all the air was being taken from her lungs and she was trying to get it back with every deep breath she took. She felt the heat building and building until she finally reached her climax, the fire that originated at her core spreading throughout her arms and legs. Moans and Alexis’s name falling from her lips as her hands instinctively tangled themselves in Alexis’s hair. Her toes curled and her thighs threatened to close around Alexis.

It wasn’t until a few moments later when Alexis was leaving tiny, soft kisses on her cheekbones that she realized she had shut her eyes. She opened them to find the most beautiful woman she had ever seen staring back. Stevie felt like she’d gone to heaven, her heart full and fluttering. Alexis leaned down to place a gentle yet passionate kiss on Stevie’s lips. She caressed Stevie’s face when she pulled away. Her voice was quiet, as if she didn’t want anyone in the world but Stevie to hear her speak. 

“We should go on lunch dates more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
